fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Poker Night at the League
''Poker Night at the League ''(referred to as Poker Night 3 ''during development) is a poker video game published by Telltale Games and developed in conjunction with OtherWorld Studios. Like its two predecessors, ''League ''features characters from across several franchises playing various forms of poker to win the title of League Champion. The game will be released on Steam on September 27th, 2017 with all console ports being released on October 3rd, 2017. Gameplay ''Poker Night at the League ''once again features five competitors - four randomized crossover characters and the player - competing in a computer-based poker simulation. Each player starts with $10,000 in virtual funds and competes in standard poker rules to remain as the last player standing by exhausting the money of their fellow players. Texas and Omaha styled hold'em game styles return from the previous two games with seven-card stud being added as well. New to this installment is the IPL ('I'nventory '''P'oker L'eague) in which the player plays their way through some of the toughest competitors in-game in order to win the title of League Champion. Purchasing drinks to reveal other players' tells is disabled, tells will be harder to spot, and the player has a chance to come back after a loss by going through the Loser's Circuit. The final boss of the tournament is dependent on the rankings of other in-game characters, but the true final boss involves a poker game against . Throughout gameplay. players may unlock new designs for the chips, cards, and table along with new locations to play poker in. Some characters will give away one or more of their collateral items if they are beaten in a tournament. Whoever defeats them will receive platform-dependent rewards: PC users receive new Team Fortress 2 ''cosmetics and weapons, Xbox One players receive Avatar Items, and PlayStation 4 players receive custom themes, and Nintendo Switch players earn items for ''Super Mario Odyssey, Splatoon 2, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild ''such as new clothing, gear, and weapons. Characters ''League ''features more characters than its predecessors at 16 new opponents and , making for a total of 24 characters and having over 10,000 possible combinations once all characters are unlocked. Players Table 1 - Mixed Bag *'Bender (Futurama) - The alcoholic robot of Planet Express whose felonies outweigh his delivery experiences by tenfold. After obliterating a large portion of the Planet Express building, Bender entered the IPL to earn enough money to pay for reparations and bail a friend out of jail. His strategy for winning is to remain dormant and read his opponents' tells before coming back with a winning hand. *'Nick Valentine (''Fallout 4)' - Diamond City's sole detective whose jobs end him up in more danger than he realizes. Nick was investigating a crime syndicate in the same area as the IPL and frequents the League occasionally. Nick's strategy is to play aggressively yet loosely - the exact opposite of Ramona's - and hopefully winning. *'Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim)' - A dimension-hopping delivery girl for amazon.ca and the proud owner of a mystical sword and a large sledgehammer. Ramona discovered the IPL during a delivery and joined a week later, rising through the ranks quickly. Ramona's winning techniques are to play tightly, yet passively as to not be targeted by others. *'Spy (Team Fortress 2)' - A suave French mercenary whose interests include backstabbing, destroying the Engineer's buildings, and women. The Spy entered the IPL at his own discretion and may or may not be involved in a nearby crime syndicate. Spy's strategy is to play a normal game of poker, but he may mix it up on occasion. Table 2 - Every Little Boy's Dreams *'Eddie Riggs (Brütal Legend)' - A roadie for Kabbage Boy, the world's worst Heavy Metal band, who was unintentionally thrust back in time and fought his way through a world inspired by the culture behind his favorite music genre. After an accident, Eddie was sent forward in time and ended up with no money and being out of a job; he was only able to join the IPL at all thanks to a mysterious benefactor donating money to him. Eddie has little idea of how to play poker and his technique reflects this as it changes constantly. *'Guybrush Threepwood (Tales of Monkey Island)' - *'Han Solo (Star Wars)' - A bounty hunter who travels the galaxy searching for work with his Wookie co-pilot Chewbacca. Han arrived at the IPL and managed to take out its toughest players during only his first several games. His winning strategy was to play tight and passively, surprising any of his competitors at whatever chance he got. *'Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy)' - A genetically-enhanced freelance criminal raccoon what a mouthful who joined the Guardians of the Galaxy following a scuffle with Ronan the Accuser. During a mission, Rocket's ship crash-landed on Earth and he was forced to play poker to get money to head back home. Rocket plays loosely and aggressively as a reflection of his hot-headed nature. Table 3 - Ladies and Fellas *'Celestia Ludenberg (Danganronpa)' - Classified as the Super High School Level Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg was one of the few accepted into Hope's Peak Academy and unfortunately subject to Monokuma's Killing Game. She lost her gambling prowess but eventually won her way back into the League through unknown means. Celestia prefers to keep her tells unnoticeable and quick before coming back with a strong enough hand. *'Dan (Dan VS.) '- A hot-headed man who prefers swift and overcomplicated revenge on even the most minor items in life. Dan joined the League as a child in the disguise initially before being thrown out by GLaDOS; he would later return and play against some of the League's hardest players while somehow winning most of the time. Dan's exact winning techniques are unknown but he appears to have some knowledge of how to play a basic game of Texas Hold 'Em. *'Harley Quinn (DC Comics)' - *'Larry Laffer (Leisure Suit Larry)' - Formerly a nerdy computer programmer, Larry Laffer has become infamous for his multiple sexual antics and often his lack of thinking. His most recent endeavor ended with his movie studio in shambles and his wife has left him for another man again; with nowhere else to turn, Larry joined the IPL to hopefully earn enough to get back in the business. Larry plays a fair game of Texas Hold 'Em, but apparently, he knows more than he lets on about the game. Veteran's Table 1 *'Max (Sam and Max)' - *'Strong Bad (Homestar Runner)' - *'The Heavy (Team Fortress 2)' - *'Tycho Brahe (Penny Arcade)' - Veteran's Table 2 *'Ash Williams (The Evil Dead/Army of Darkness)' - *'Brock Samson (The Venture Brothers)' - *'Claptrap (Borderlands)' - *'Sam (Sam and Max)' - Possible Dealers *Codsworth (''Fallout 4) *GLaDOS (Portal) *Reginald Van Winslow (Tales of Monkey Island) *The Scout (Team Fortress 2) Customizations Some of the designs for the table and cards along with various locations are locked away and can be earned by winning a certain number of games. Characters may also throw in a collateral instead of paying and upon elimination, the player who ousted them will receive their item or a related item. Tables Table 1 *Default *Telltale Games *Planet Express *Diamond City *Chaos Theatre *Mann Co. *The Four Elements Table 2 *Default *Telltale Games *Ironheade *Scumm Bar *Holopoker *Knowhere Prison *Steam Tabletop Table 3 *Default *Telltale Games *Class Trial *Malicious Dentist *Arkham Asylum *Lefty's Lounge *Space Telescope Veteran's Table 1 *Default *Telltale Games *Freelance Police *Intelligence Room *''Penny Arcade'' *Telltale Shield Veteran's Table 2 *Default *Telltale Games *Venture Industries *Hyperion *''Army of Darkness'' *Sam & Max *Aperture Science Card Decks Table 1 *Default *''Futurama'' Robots *Wasteland *Evil Exes *Mercenaries *Elemental Symbols *''The Walking Dead'' Table 2 *Default *Threepwood Associates *Bounty Hunters *The Guardians *Metallic Factions *Steam Indies *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' Table 3 *Default *Hope's Peak Survivors *Dan's Hit List *Death in the Family *Lounge Lizards *Celestial Bodies *''The Wolf Among Us'' Veteran's Table 1 *Default *A String of Oddities *''Homestar Runner'' *Gray Gravel Co. *Miniseries Stars *Telltale Heroes *''Sam & Max Hit the Road'' Veteran's Table 2 *Default *Venture Bros. and Co. *Pandora Natives *Ash's Crew *Classic S&M *Aperture Science Consumer Products Collateral Items Table 1 Nintendo Switch *''Super Mario Odyssey''; **Head in a Jar and Blue Buster (from Bender) **Worn Fedora and Bostonian Overcoat (from Nick) **Delivery Goggles and Skater Jacket (from Ramona) **Rogue's Mask and Camouflage Suit (from Spy) *''Splatoon 2''; **Planet Express Blaster (from Bender) **Kellogg's Custom Splattershot (from Nick) **Subspace Brush (from Ramona) **The Ambassador (from Spy) *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild''; **Futuristic Signalman, Containment Unit B2B, the Bending Boots, and the Hanituya Blade. (from Bender) **Detective's Fedora, Dusty Overcoat, and the Patrolling Pants. (from Nick) **Delivery Girl Wig and Goggles, Snowy Runner, the Rundowns, and the Hammerspace. (from Ramona) **Merc's Ski Mask, Bloodied Tuxedo, and Sneaky Slacks. (from Spy) PlayStation 4 Steam *Farnsworth Far-Sighters (from Bender; cosmetic for Engineer and Medic) *The Mysterious Stranger (from Nick; secondary weapon for Spy) *The Hammer Spacer (from Ramona; melee weapon for Pyro) *Costume Classique (from Spy; all-class cosmetic) Xbox One Table 2 Nintendo Switch *''Splatoon 2''; **Bodacious Bouffant (from Eddie) **Far-Out Blaster (from Han Solo) **Infinity Slosher (from Rocket) **Rooty Tooty Dualies (from Guybrush) Steam *The Seperator (from Eddie; melee weapon for Soldier and Demoman) *Darth Side of the No-Moon (from Han Solo; all-class cosmetic) *The Unlimited Gauntlets (from Rocket; melee weapon for Heavy) *The Third Monkey (from Guybrush; cosmetic for Scout, Soldier, Pyro, and Medic) Table 3 Steam *Makeshift Firestarter (from Dan; primary weapon for Pyro) *Laughing Joker (from Harley; secondary for Scout) Trivia *Earlier versions of the game included nearly 80 characters and took place by default at the Inventory. Version-exclusive characters were even considered at one point with Nathan Drake from Uncharted and Wario from Super Mario considered as opponents. Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Poker Games Category:TellTale Games Category:OtherWorld Studios games Category:Crossover Games Category:PC Games